


Modern Jesus

by nakedsuneku



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedsuneku/pseuds/nakedsuneku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was his chance to find a light in the end of the tunnel, he could join them. He wouldn’t lose a thing with that.</p><p>(The story of how Venom Snake met Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontières, pre-PW.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit descriptions of torture, emotional manipulation, violence and abuse.

The soaked bandages were everything he had to cover the wounds of those soldiers, and he couldn’t help but grunt in disappointment. Nothing seemed to work properly in that place. Men died of malaria, died of the simplest cuts because of serious infections. The Colombian revolutionaries never sent him proper medicine and equipment to treat their soldiers. Not even a single drop of disinfectant he had to clean those bodies and the worst thing was that he had no idea how those men would survive only with bandages, humid because of the rain.

Martín was sick of watching men die, because he was helpless. Sweat ran down the bridge of his nose as he tried to treat a soldier, cleaning a gunshot wound with a piece of damp cloth. He heard the man’s weak moans, body shaking slightly as he looked at the medic with a small smile.

“Doc…”

“What.”

“Thanks for helping me, even though you—“

“Mm.” A nod, then a sigh.

“You know, I thought I would die. I really did.”

“Right.”

“And, you came to me, and said that you were a medic, you would take care of me. You saved me.”

“Mm."

“You’re like a hero to me, doc.”

“Mm.”

“You don’t speak much, do you?”

Martín chuckled, shaking his head while he wrapped the lesion with some bandages. The man was right, he wasn’t much a talker. He would rather listen than speak. Funny thing was that stranger could read him that easily. He felt naked, exposed. What else did he know about him?

“I’m Jose.”

“Martín.”

“You _Colombiano_?”

“Nah. American.”

“Foreign parents, right? By the sound of your name…”

He didn’t answer, setting the equipment inside the kit. He didn’t like when people could see through him. Then, he leaned his sore back against the chair, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. The soldier looked at him, still expecting for an answer.

“Did I say something wrong, Martín?”

He shook his head, not even bothered to open his eyes. “No. ’m just tired.”

“You deserve some rest. You’ve been here, taking care of me and my friends… I don’t think you’ve slept in two days.”

That was right. Martín didn’t get some proper sleep in days. But again, how could he when those poor bastards could be dying of infection? At least, some of them seemed to be strong enough to survive. A good reason to finally relax -- a pity that wouldn’t be possible.

Gunshots came from outside. Jose widened his eyes, and Martín suddenly jumped from his chair, grabbing his handgun from his leg holster. Before he could leave the room, the soldier grasped his clothes, his face went white, cold sweat sliding down his washy face.

“T—they are here—“

“Who?”

“The Colombian government! They want to kill us!”

“I won’t let them touch you.”

Jose released the clothing, nodding lightly as he shook badly. Martín pressed a hand against his forehead, checking his temperature. A fever, nice. He didn’t have medicine for that there.

He had to deal with the intruders first, or else they would be all dead meat in a few minutes. He would worry about Jose’s fever later. “Can you move?”

“Y—yes.”

“So, hide somewhere. Try to help the others if you can.”

“But, Doc…”

“I’ll be fine.”

Jose gulped, and gave him a firm nod, sliding out of the bed, using a sheet to cover himself. He limped towards the next bed, and shook his friend to wake him up. Meanwhile, Martín checked if he had enough ammo to deal with, at least, three or four of the intruders. Then, he opened the door, and headed outside, narrowing his eyes as he looked for them.

A couple of mercenaries showed up, laughing at Martín because he only had a handgun to protect himself. He blocked the entrance of the cabin with his own body, gritting his teeth at the enemy soldiers.

“A medic trying to save his patients’ lives, that’s interesting.”

No answer came from Martín. In fact, his attention went to the man in a bandanna, calmly smoking a cigar next to the car where two more mercenaries were. He had heard about him before; the _Serpiente_ – the man was a gun for hire who lead a group of mercenaries. He was cruel, merciless, responsible for the new _bamboo manicure_ the Colombian Army learned few months ago. That was no joke.

“Give it up, doc. We don’t want to hurt you. We’re here only for your patients.”

Slowly, Martín put his gun back into its holster, and he raised his arms with a deep frown. The men looked back to their boss, and the _Serpiente_ didn’t move, puffing the thick smoke with steady single eye. He knew that eye was staring at him, shoulders getting heavy because of that steely gaze.

No doubt that man was scary as hell as the stories said.

As soon as the men tried to get inside the cabin, Martín grabbed one of the arms, and twisted it, dislocating the joint with a fast move. The soldier yelled, and when the other was about to grab his knife, the medic threw the body of the injured man against him. Both men fell on the ground, grunting in pain, especially the one with the broken arm.

The other two soldiers in the car stared at their boss, frowning at him. The man in the bandanna, _Serpiente_ , killed the cigar with a rough movement of his fingers, and jumped out of the car. He didn’t seem to be impressed or scared, and Martín wasn’t expecting that from him in any case. Something about him made Martín feel intoxicated, dizzy, as if that man was a predator, a wolf ready to catch his prey.

And, when he woke up from his thoughts, _Serpiente_ was a step close to him, that lonely eye looking through him, eating him alive. Martín couldn’t recall the last time he was so scared. The other two soldiers grabbed Martín suddenly – he was so focused on that man that he didn’t notice them coming.

“No! Release me!” The medic yelled, unfortunately already subdued by the two mercenaries. “No! You cowards! They are sick, they couldn’t hurt an ant if they wanted to!” He tried to break free from those arms, but it was useless. That _Serpiente_ man got inside the cabin, and all Martín could hear was the yell of Jose, the others and gunshots. He shut his eyes close, gritting his teeth so hard that he could taste blood.

What a nightmare. For a minute, he wished that was just a bad dream.

 

* * *

 

The last thing he remembered was a strong hit against the back of his neck. Then, everything went black. His vision was still blurry, he groaned softly as he tried to recall what happened exactly. When he was about to bring a hand to his face, he noticed his hands were knotted with a thick rope. Marvelous, he was now a prisoner.

A yell left his throat as his eyes met that man on the other side of the bars. The _Serpiente_ still had that steely gaze, penetrating him so hard that he could actually feel it. Although Martín was curious about him, he didn’t say a word, preferring the silence. If he wasn’t dead yet, it was because they still needed him for something.

Another man, probably younger than the _Serpiente_ , unlocked the cell, and stepped inside, walking towards the medic. He grabbed Martín by his collar, and shoved him against the wall, punching him in the stomach and face several times. Martín received all the hits, biting his lower lip to muffle his screams since he refused to show any kind of weakness to the enemy.

When the man was satisfied, he forced the medic to sit down on a chair with a violent push. Blood ran down from his nose abundantly, and he could feel his nose was broken, lips all swollen and blue. Good thing his eyes weren’t as bad as the rest of his face, so he could still see what was going on.

And, what he saw wasn’t exactly pleasant; another soldier got inside the cell, bringing a little box with him. He shook it next to Martín’s ear, giving him a cocky grin.

“You know what we have here, doc?”

No answer came from Martín’s lips, but he had a hunch. That was probably tiny pieces of bamboo or any wood. He stared at the man in front of him, and spat at his chest, receiving a punch in the face right after.

If they were there to torture him, Martín wondered what kind of information he could give them. He knew nothing about the revolutionaries, he was in Colombia only to take care of any kind of people, soldier or not. He was more a medic than a soldier, in fact.

“We were impressed with your performance. You neutralized two of our comrades.” The man spoke again, his voice ringing in the medic’s ears, almost like an echo. Martín looked up at him, panting roughly since it was hard to breathe with that broken nose. “Now, we think you know something about the rebels.”

“I—know nothing.” He replied simply with a rough voice.

Another punch in his jaw, his mouth spilled blood on the floor. The soldier caught his chin strongly, and turned his face back, forcing Martín to look at him. “Ah, I know you do.”

“… no.”

The other soldier opened the box, and handed some of the pieces of bamboo and wood to the torturer. Martín’s heart started beating faster into his chest, but he refused to show any fear. Instead, he took a deep breath, waiting for the worst. The man untied his hands; the other soldier held his free arm behind his back.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do with your nails if you don’t tell me where the rebels are?”

Martín, again, didn’t say a word, only trying to breathe through his mouth.

“You’re a hard man to talk, aren’t you?” Then, the man pulled the hand closer to his body, and pressed a piece of bamboo under the nail of his index finger. Martín cried out, shutting his eyes in pain as the sharp foreign body dug into his digit, nail detaching from the flesh. He literally almost shitted himself, but he wetted his pants, the soles of his feet hitting violently the damp concrete of the floor, teeth grating. God, that hurt like hell.

“Did you like it? Imagine that same pain nineteen times.” The torturer grinned at him as he caught another fragment of the wood with his index and thumb. Martín was too dizzy to think straight, slowly opening his eyes to check his hand. It was shaking badly, raw in the place where his nail used to be. “So, where are the rebels?”

“I… don’t know…” His voice was hoarse, almost inaudible. “I’m just a medic. I treat… take care of people who need me…”

“Liar.” The soldier spat at his face, and shoved the chunk of bamboo into his flesh, tearing the nail of his middle finger. Martín screamed, convulsing against the chair, saliva bubbling from the corners of his lips. “Tell me where the rebels are!” Martín coughed hard, tasting acid from his stomach, but he shook his head frantically, and repeated the same answer, choking on his own saliva.

“I don’t know.”

When the soldier was about to introduce a third piece of wood into his flesh, a steady, firm voice echoed in the room. “Enough.”

“But, Boss—“

“I said enough.”

Then, the man pulled back, giving him a salute as he watched his Boss getting inside the cell, boots hitting the damp ground heavily. Martín’s vision was blurry, whited out for a while until he saw the figure of that man, that predator approaching him slowly. It was at that very moment he thought he would die for sure, so he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his mouth, waiting for a bullet or a clean cut at his throat.

Instead, he felt a hand cupping his swollen cheek – it was rough, but soothing nonetheless. The thumb caressed his abused skin, and he opened his eyes slowly to look at that man. He was like a beast, Martín was terribly afraid of him.

“Release him.”

“Boss—“

“Do it.”

The second soldier dropped the arm, but Martín was too weak to react to anything. He was nearly fainting because of the pain.

“Take him to the infirmary, now.”

No other words. The men took him, harshly, to the place. And, before he could even see the face of the medics, his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the rain woke him up, slowly trying to bring back his senses. His mouth was bitter, the copper taste still around. And the pain was still horrible, but numb, bearable. Where was he? The bed was far from being soft, it was comfortable though. Looking around, he could see a combat medic by his side, on a chair, scribbling something in a book. Then, he turned his attention to Martín, and cocking both eyebrows, he approached his face to take a better look at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Martín replied with a snort, averting his eyes.

“I’m sorry about that. Bamboo manicure is never a good thing.”

“Mm.”

“And, you’ve lost two nails, but no broken bones. You’re tougher than I thought.”

“Thanks, I suppose.” That was his enemy complimenting him. He should be proud of that.

Before the other man could say something else, heavy steps hit against the ground, his blood froze when he turned his eyes to see who was coming. The _Serpiente_ stared down at Martín, never taking his gaze away from him.

“Leave us, doc.”

The man nodded reverently at his Boss, and left the room. Snake took the chair where the medic was, calmly sitting down. There was silence for the next couple of minutes, both men only eyeing each other, studying their features and movements. Martín wasn’t sure what that man wanted from him; he tortured him, tried to get some information from him, and now he was there, watching him like a wild animal, ready to attack or something. Martín should be dead, and yet, he was there, in that bed, wrapped in bandages and dizzy because of some medicine. They had treated him, their enemy, but why?

“ _Serpiente_.”

“Mm?”

“That’s how people call you. The mercenary who works for the government, _Serpiente_.”

“Snake’s fine too.”

Martín felt his mouth getting dry, still nervous about that whole situation. Whatever he spoke could be used against him later, so he shut his mouth, lowering his head to look at his own hands, one of them covered with bands of cotton. He shivered when Snake’s voice reached his ears once again, deep and guttural, but not aggressive.

“The only info I found about you was your name. Martín Morales. Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“ _Latino_?”

Martín didn’t answer, finding breathing suddenly too difficult. And, with a broken nose, it would worsen.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He looked at Snake with a bitter expression, feeling his stomach getting acidic. He wanted to ask why he killed Jose and the others in cold blood while he let him live. Torture was understandable, but questioning his personal life? Why?

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking me personal questions?”

“Martín, you’ve already heard of me and the _Militaires Sans Frontières_.”

“Yes.”

“We’re always recruiting new people.”

Martín snorted at the comment, shaking his head slightly. Was that some kind of sick joke? “You killed my patients, tortured me, and you expect me to join you?”

“That’s how the battlefield works, Martín. No absolute enemy. Besides, good soldiers are better on the same side, don’t you think?”

He had a point, but it wasn’t enough to convince him. “So, I’m a good soldier…”

“I think you are. You have good knowledge of martial arts. You managed to neutralize two of my soldiers, that’s not ordinary. And you care for your patients, too.”

“I’m just an average medic.”

“Where did you learn those moves?”

“Army.”

“Colombian Army?”

“No, American.”

Martín didn’t know why he was talking so openly to that man. Something in Snake made him feel scared, but a part of him wanted to trust him. He couldn’t say exactly why.

“So, you’re American.”

“Born in Los Angeles, California. Mexican mother.”

“I see. Single mother, I can tell.”

That was so weird. Martín finally looked at the man, trying to read him. Snake, though, had the same expression as before, while Martín softened his a little. What was that power of persuasion?

“I’m also American, but I left my country behind.”

White American, thought Martín. But, for some reason, Snake didn’t judge him by the fact he was _latino_. He also left his country like Martín did.

“Now, I’m working on a place for soldiers.”

“Mm? A place?”

“Yes, where we can fight together without being used as tools. We’ll fight for ourselves with honor and respect.”

Interesting that his expression didn’t change a bit while he was talking, but his blue eye did shine, showing that he was serious, passionate about that.

“And… this place, any soldier can join?”

“Any soldier.”

“Even _latinos_?”

“Most of my soldiers are _latinos_ , Martín.”

Martín felt his stomach getting hot again, this time because he was really interested in that place. However, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to accept that offer. It was tempting, but he was still bitter about what happened hours ago.

“I think you should rest for now. I’ll let you think about my offer.” Snake, then, stood up from his chair, and walked towards the door. But, before he could leave the room, he looked over his shoulder, at Martín.

“You came to Latin America because people wouldn’t judge you here, right?”

Was he that easy to read? Martín swallowed hard, nodding lightly. Yes, he wanted a place where people would see him as a normal person, but it was more than that. Certainly.  
Snake gave him a grin, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He left a confused Martín to contemplate their little conversation.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed, and Martín was finally able to leave the infirmary, although he wasn’t completely healed. He tried not to interact with Snake’s soldiers, keeping some distance from them. However, he didn’t leave the place either; that offer was still in his mind, making him ponder his whole life. That was his chance to find a light in the end of the tunnel, he could join them. He wouldn’t lose a thing with that.

When he knocked the door of Snake’s office, he felt his throat aching. He was nervous, anxious, but also excited to see that man, and he couldn’t say why. No doubt Snake was a charismatic man, always convincing people to join him. He understood everyone so well; spoke so naturally that Martín questioned his own loyalty. In the end, he wasn’t sure where his loyalty belonged to, but he wouldn’t mind giving it to Snake.

It wasn’t Snake who answered the door; a blonde man, wearing aviators, cocky grin – yes, Kazuhira Miller, MSF’s second in command. He was holding some papers, scanning them while he glanced at Martín.

“You’re looking for the Boss, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He’s out, I’m afraid. But he’ll be back soon.”

Martín gave a respectful nod at the man, and turned around to leave, but he was interrupted when Kaz placed a hand over his shoulder, holding him in the same spot.

“You’re Martín Morales, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He looked back at Kaz, reverently.

“Come on in. Take a seat.”

Martín stepped inside the cabin, trying to act as natural as possible. He sat down on a chair as he watched Kaz approaching the desk to set the papers in the drawer, and pour some coffee. Then, he handed the mug to Martín with a smile.

“Still fresh.”

“Thank you, sir.” Martín accepted the drink, softening his expression. Well, the smell was pretty good, at least.

“You’re a combat medic, right?”

“Yes.”

“And, you were working as a lone soldier.”

“I take care of people, soldiers or not.”

“Enemies, too?”

“Anyone, sir.” Martín pointed out with a cocked eyebrow, sipping his coffee calmly.

“And, since you didn’t leave this place yet, I’m assuming you want to join us.”

“Not exactly.”

“Oh? How so?”

Martín knew he was there only because of Snake and his ideal, nothing more. If it wasn’t for Snake, he would have left even before he was discharged from the sickbay. And Snake was respectful enough to wait for him to heal without bringing up the offer, as if he wanted Martín to think carefully about it. No pressure.

“I want to see how the MSF works, first.” He said, holding his mug tightly.

“Ah, so you want to study us. It’s fine, though.”

Nothing wrong with that, right? Martín wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing, if the MSF was the right choice.

The door suddenly cracked open, and gently, Snake got inside the room with a cigar between his lips. Martín’s stomach sank down, and he averted his eyes from both men as Snake approached them with a serious expression.

“Something going on?”

“Martín’s thinking of joining us, Boss. But before that, he wants to see more of our routine.”

“Routine, huh?” A laugh left Snake’s throat, but it didn’t sound like he was making fun of Martín’s choice. It was a sincere laugh. That man was really fascinating. “Well, even if you didn’t join us yet, I consider you as my comrade already.”

Martín felt a warm sensation inside him; someone needed him, wanted him to be around. He would drop everything he was planning to say yes to that man, but there were things he should do first.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Snake’s fine, Martín.”

Martín gave Snake a timid smile, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t the kind of man who smiled often, but to Snake? Snake was different, he could feel that. Snake deserved that smile, his respect.

Snake patted his back firmly, and Martín stood up, gulping his coffee fast as he nodded at him. Then, he left the office with a sensation that he would join the MSF regardless of everything he needed to do.

When he realized his thoughts at that moment, he paused to think clearly; why was he so interested in Snake? That man killed his patients, tortured him, and nearly killed him. What was that? Some kind of manipulation? Martín shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. That man was dangerous, and not only physically – his tongue seemed to be one of his main weapons. He had to be careful with him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks already, and he wasn’t used to that place yet. People were certainly respectful, even though he had to stop two soldiers from fighting once, because Snake was on a mission, and Kaz was busy in his office. Besides that, nothing bad happened, and the men even saw him as a comrade. Technically, he wasn’t part of the MSF yet, but they already considered him as their family; and Martín felt content with that. But also, he was concerned because something was bothering him since the beginning.

Martín thought of that while he was getting ready for bed, his mouth tasting bitter as he imagined the possibilities in case he decided to join the MSF. Then, he heard the door of his room knocking while he was undressing, hands pulling the hem of his shirt up. Who would come to see him so late?

“It’s open.” He said, looking at the door as he removed his shirt, and he got pale when he saw Snake coming inside with his typical cigar between his lips.

“Can we talk?”

Martín swallowed hard, nodding politely, trying to figure out why that man was there at that time. Snake pointed at his bed with his cigar on hand, asking permission to sit down on it. And Martín gave him another nod, putting his shirt on again in respect.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Sir?”

“You know… your shirt.”

He felt his face burning, his throat suddenly was dry.

“And, I told you. You can call me Snake.”

“Yes, si—I mean, Snake.”

“I hope you don’t mind me coming this late.” Snake sat down at the edge of the bed, puffing the smoke gently. That lonely eye always made Martín uneasy, even though he couldn’t exactly say why. Was that fear? Admiration? Maybe both.

Martín didn’t take a seat; instead, he leaned his hips back against the table, supporting his weight on it. Crossing his arms, he waited for Snake to say something, tapping his fingertips on his palms. Snake remained in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying his cigar, and then he turned his attention back at the man, making a serious expression.

“So, don’t you want to ask me anything?”

“Excuse me?” Martín looked confused, frowning at the man. Wasn’t he the one who came to him?

“I know you’re bothered with something, soldier. You want an answer.”

“How do you—“

“How do I know? Two weeks, and you didn’t leave us. But you didn’t join us, either. You’re looking for something. Now, I can’t really help you if I don’t know your question, mm?”

Martín could feel the back of his neck sweating, cold as ice. That was it; he had to be honest with Snake. Before he could give him a reply, Snake raised a hand, requesting him to wait.

“Let me ask this first. This question, whatever you have in mind… if I don’t give you the right answer, you won’t join us, right?”

“… You’re right.”

Snake, then, took a deep drag on his cigar, and nodded at the man. “Fine, ask.”

“How do you feel about gay people?”

“Gay people?”

“Yes. Men who are sexually attracted to other men, women who enjoy other women.”

“To be honest with you, I hate labels.”

Martín cocked both eyebrows at him, not quite sure what he meant by that. “I don’t understand.”

“In the MSF, it’s simple. We see each other as equals. I don’t see men and women, I see soldiers. I don’t see _latinos_ and white people, I see people with the same dream. And that dream is to fight for ourselves with honor and respect. That applies to sexual orientations, too. You’re all welcome to our Heaven, because we don’t have any ideology.”

Those words could easily make Martín cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he stared at Snake, Snake back at him, and when he felt he was ready to give a verdict, he saluted the man firmly, respectfully.

“Can I trust you, Snake?”

“You give me a chance, and I’ll show you.”

“Alright. I’m in.”

Snake grinned at him, rolling the cigar between his index and middle fingers. “Welcome to the MSF, soldier.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

So, now Snake knew he was gay. Would he treat him the same way? He wanted to believe so. He was willing to give him that chance, even though he had to admit he was scared of him. But, at the same time, Snake’s power of persuasion worked pretty well; Martín could say he was also intriguing. He wanted to learn more about that man – so complex, so unique, scary and fascinating.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stepped in the wrong territory, now he had to assume the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit descriptions of emotional manipulation, violence, abuse, dubious consent and voyeurism.

Like every soldier in the MSF, Martín received a codename: Falcon. Snake said he was good at noticing details fast; his vision was one of the best, and he could easily be a sniper in the team. However, those details were also useful for his medical skills as he quickly diagnosed the diseases and physical traumas of his comrades. Besides that, Martín was excelled in martial arts, easily breaking up fights, and Snake noticed that.

One day, during the morning, Martín was writing down the results of a patient, watching the man on his bed when Snake got inside the room, carefully not to disturb the injured. The medic looked at him, and stood up from his chair, saluting his Boss respectfully. Snake looked pensive, distant.

“What can I do for you, Boss?”

“When you have free time, come see me at the beach.”

Then, Snake left the room without giving Martín a chance to reply. What was that? Was Snake mad at him for some reason? Martín didn’t recall anything he could have done wrong, but he could feel Snake wasn’t on his best day. He tried not to think too much of that, focusing on his patients instead.

Soon enough, the night came, and Falcon (he had to get used to that codename somehow) went to the beach to meet Snake. The weather was clammy, hard to breathe because it was cloudy, ready to rain. Snake was lying down on the sand, smoking his cigar calmly, and Martín wondered if he kept him waiting for too long. He hoped not.

“I’m here, Boss.”

He stopped next to Snake, standing still as he waited for his Boss to say something. For a while, Snake didn’t even bother looking at him, puffing gently the smoke in the air. Martín’s stomach dropped, his throat was aching. Yes, he probably did something wrong, because clearly Snake was ignoring him.

“Sit down, Falcon.” Suddenly, that rough, but calm voice broke the silence. Immediately, Martín obeyed him, trying not to look so desperate. However, he was. He didn’t want Snake to be mad at him. That man was his inspiration and demon; he was fear and admiration, the two sides of a coin. He was pretty sure everyone in the MSF thought the same.

Martín looked at Snake’s lonely eye, showing him a firm posture. And Snake suddenly patted a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it strongly. That made Martín twice confused.

“You’re pretty good at martial arts in general, mm?”

“Boss, I’m nothing like you.” Martín replied humbly, sincerely.

Snake grunted at the medic, and slapped his face strongly, deepening his frown. Martín widened his eyes, perplexed. That palm felt heavier and calloused on his cheek, making his skin burn. However, he wasn’t shocked at that reaction. That was a mercenary army, they were tough soldiers, and a mistake could mean punishment.

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to others, Falcon. Yes, I’m your commander. Yes, I’m an excellent fighter, but that doesn’t mean you’re not good.”

“I apologize, Boss.” Martín replied, ashamed.

Snake stared at him, narrowing his eye. That steely gaze was heavy, firm. It was rigorous.

“So, I noticed you’re good at fighting. I got interested in your ability, Falcon.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Call me Snake.” He cocked an eyebrow.

Martín swallowed hard, frowning in concentration. “Snake.”

“Good. Now, what do you think of CQC?”

That was a good question. Martín found it interesting; he saw some of his comrades training CQC already. He even managed to learn some moves from other soldiers. “It’s very efficient.”

“Do you want to learn it?”

“Yes.” He didn’t have to think about it; of course he wanted to learn the legendary CQC.

Snake, then, gave him a smile, killing his cigar by pressing the tip against the damp sand. “That’s what I like to hear. Stand up.”

Martín tilted his head, not quite sure what Snake intended to do to him at that moment. His thoughts were interrupted when his Boss grabbed him by his wrist, and locked his arm behind his back. It hurt a lot, and he couldn’t move, however he used his own weight to roll his body to the opposite side of his arm, freeing himself from Snake’s lock. Snake grinned at him, proud of his reaction.

“Quick thinking, Falcon. Good. Now, attack me.”

And so did Martín, throwing his body against Snake. He was a tall, heavy man, after all; but Snake flipped him to the other side, and his back hit against the ground, making him groan in pain. What a skilled fighter, his Boss was.

“Again!”

The medic took his time to stand up, and narrowed his eyes at the man, studying a way to get him. Then, he hit Snake’s chest with his palm, ready to use his other hand to grab the man’s wrist. Snake, though, was faster, and caught his first, locking his arm behind his back again. Almost immediately, he released Martín with a laugh.

“Good. That’s how I like it. See? You’re pretty good, Falcon.”

“Thank you, Snake.”

“I think I’ll train you myself.”

“E—excuse me?” Martín looked surprised, his stomach suddenly felt hot. Snake, Big Boss himself, wanted to teach him CQC.

“You heard it right. We’ll meet here at 6 pm, every day. Don’t be late, unless you have an emergency.”

Who was he to say otherwise? Of course he would do his best not to disappoint his Boss. “Yes, Snake. I’ll be here.”

That was an honor. He liked that man.

 

* * *

 

One of the things Snake always said to his men was that he could die, never come back during a mission. However, he also pointed out the importance of survival, and he would do whatever it takes to come back alive. So, it was important to focus on that, too. So far, Snake showed his soldiers that he was capable of that, sometimes. Sneaking missions were his specialty, after all. To some people, it was hard to come back without being spotted, but to Big Boss? He was a legend, even though he didn’t want to admit it. _I’m just a man_ , he always said.

Still, nobody was expecting their Boss to be wounded after a mission.

Martín was chosen by Snake to treat his wounds for the day, and he wasn’t sure whether he was excited or scared. He couldn’t make any mistakes. Fortunately, the bullet hole in his shin wasn’t serious, and his Boss already removed the bullet. He was on a bed, lying down, legs rested onto a couple of pillows, waiting for the medic to take care of that wound.

He looked calm, probably judging Martín hard with that lonely eye. It was hard to work that way.

“How did you remove the bullet, Boss?”

“Knife. Quick, efficient. Just one pull, and done.”

Martín soaked a piece of cotton with disinfectant, concentrated. “It’s going to hurt, Boss.”

“I know. Don’t worry about that.”

So, the medic pressed the cotton against his wound, and Snake grunted deeply, taking a deep breath. It was impressive how that man was able to control himself, even when he was in pain. Martín cleaned the bullet hole carefully, and wrapped it with some clean bandages.

“No bleeding, everything’s fine.”

“When can I leave this bed?”

“Two days, Boss.”

“Make it one.”

“Boss, you need to recover. Even though it’s a simple wound, you should rest.”

Snake gave him a grin, and Martín’s blood suddenly froze. That was his Boss, not his average patients. He couldn’t simply say such thing to him. Whatever Snake said, he should listen carefully and respectfully.

“I’m sorr—“

“You have a point. Two days, then.” But, his Boss calmly replied, making the medic sigh in relief. For a second, he thought he had been disrespectful towards Snake.

“Thank you, Boss.”

“By the way—“

“Mm?”

“You’ve been working too hard, too. Maybe you should take it easy.”

Martín slightly blushed, his ears burning in embarrassment. Yes, his Boss was right; sometimes, he would work all night long, no rest. Kaz noticed that once and even requested him to get some sleep.

“Yes, sir.”

Snake’s lips curled into a smile, tapping his fingers over his stomach. “So, go.”

“Can I sleep here?” Martín asked, removing his latex gloves, covered in blood. “In case someone needs me urgently.”

“Falcon…”

“Please, Boss.”

Snake sighed, shaking his head lightly. “You’re such a workaholic, mm?”

Yes, he was; Martín cared more for his patients than himself. That made him addicted to his work. He chuckled, nodding at Snake as he folded his coat carefully, contemplating that question for a short time.

“I can’t help it, Boss.”

“Fine. But, I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“Fair enough, sir.”

So, when Martín was ready to sleep, already on bed, he stared at the ceiling in silence, waiting for a chance to finally fall asleep. He could hear his Boss’s heavy and calm breathing, and it was soothing, relaxing. A glance at Snake – he was sleeping, lips slightly open, broad chest going up and down – Martín could spend the entire night watching that man, admiring him. _He liked Snake_.

Then, he stopped to think of that situation; why was he so fascinated by Snake? Yes, he was his Boss, the man he chose to follow for the time being, and yet, he couldn’t exactly say why. Was it because of his open-minded attitude? He tortured Martín, killed his patients, practically humiliated him -- but there he was, sleeping only a few steps next to him. Did Snake trust him? Did Martín like him?

So many questions, and he couldn’t answer any of them. It was frustrating. Maybe time will be generous with him, and he would find out the answers very soon. He hoped so.

“Martín, _sleep_.” His Boss’ voice broke the silence, rough and guttural. It sounded like an order.

“Yes, Boss.” Obediently, he replied, closing his eyes with a deep sigh, still thinking of the subject. Eventually, he cleared his head, and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Almost two months since their first encounter, and Martín was still confused about his own feelings towards his Boss. He knew very well that man was dangerous, but even if his instincts were right, he could see how much Snake cared for his men. That was one of the things Martín admired in him. As a medic, he valued respect, and Snake provided that to everyone.

So, Martín wasn’t sure whether he liked that man or not. He needed more time to think about it.

Every day, he watched Snake from afar, catching all his moves and reactions, and he couldn’t find any trace of that cruel man from their first encounter. Men, women, _latinos_ , gay, straight, everyone was well treated by their Boss. When he talked about respect and honor to Martín, he was being honest, it seemed. At least, he wasn’t a hypocrite.

Then, in an afternoon, Martín was smoking at the beach during a break, watching the sunset and listening to the palms hitting each other, birds singing in harmony. The sky was a mix of crimson and blue, the stars already showing up, shining. He enjoyed the peace of that moment, the nicotine and wind relaxing his nerves slowly.

He wasn’t expecting Snake to suddenly sit down next to him, offering him his gourd of mate tea. Martín looked at him, a little surprised, accepting the drink with a polite nod.

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Call me Snake.”

“Snake.” Martín, once again, corrected himself, sipping some of the mate.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching the sun.”

“Can I say something to you?”

Martín gave him a nod reverently, trying not to get nervous about what Snake was about to tell him.

“Falcon, I can say you’re a good soldier now. You’re a quick learner, your CQC skills are already incredible. And, you’re an excellent medic.”

Of course, Martín blushed violently at those comments, clearing his throat as he kept himself busy with that drink. His heart beat fast, aching into his chest. “Thank you, Snake.”

“However, you’re avoiding me.”

Martín swallowed hard, his face went from red to white. How did he know that? Was he really easy to read or Snake was just good at reading people? In any case, that was the truth; Martín built a wall between them, because he was still too scared of Snake.

“Why?” Snake asked with a calm tone in his voice, looking at him in concern.

“I—“ What should he say? Should he lie? Tell the truth?

“You can tell me, Martín.”

That was scary; Martín would rather see him angry than with that calm expression.

“Do I scare you?”

Then, he froze. For a few seconds, Martín couldn’t breathe, cold sweat running down his temples. What was he supposed to say?

A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, fingers squeezing it tightly. Martín turned his eyes to look at his Boss, and he was giving him a small smile. If that wasn’t scary, what exactly was it?

“Do you like here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No.”

“So, what’s the matter? If you don’t say it, I can’t help you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’m scared of you.” Martín finally confessed, falling silent right after. Snake watched him for a couple of minutes, narrowing his eye in concentration. Then, he stood up from the damp sand, and gestured at him to do the same.

“C’mon. I’ll let you hit me.”

“B—Boss?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t want to hit you, sir.”

“Of course you do, didn’t I kill your patients in cold blood?”

Martín made a confused expression at his Boss, but soon enough, he understood the meaning behind that action. So, maybe he was still too bitter about that day.

“I don’t want to.”

“Martín.”

“Don’t ask me that. I can fight you during CQC training, but I’m not going to hit you randomly.”

“Not even for your dead comrades?”

“I’m not a coward.”

Snake sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked disappointed, but Martín made his choice already.

“It’s not a question of being a coward. You’re doing this for your comrades.”

“Boss, listen… I don’t live for the past. I’m fighting for the future.”

“So, why are you scared of me? Why won’t you let the past go in this case?”

Snake had a point. If Martín was really scared of him because of what he had done to his patients, so his past did influence his life somehow. He was being a hypocrite. The question was: was that really the reason why he feared Snake?

“…”

“Martín, I’m not your enemy. I want you to trust me, to see me as a comrade. I won’t ask you to do it right now. I’ll give you some time and space. Are you fine with that?”

“No, Boss. I— want to try it again.”

“Good. Like I asked you… give me a chance.”

“Boss…”

“Mm?”

“Can I confess something to you?”

“Yeah.”

Martín averted his eyes for a brief moment, trying to find a good way to tell him about his feelings.

“I’m not scared of you because of physical contact. I can deal with torture, hits and even psychological humiliation. The thing is… I’m scared of you not being the man you are. I never saw a man with such an open mind like you before, Boss. I’m… I don’t want to think you’re a hypocrite, sir.” _I also like you, sir. I wish I could give you a kiss, but I’m scared of being rejected._

Snake stared at him with a calm expression, and gave him a light chuckle. “Don’t worry, Martín. I’ll show you I’m no hypocrite. Thanks for being honest with me.”

A huge weight left Martín’s heart when he heard his Boss saying those words. Snake was too good to be true, and that was his fear. So good that it could be a sweet lie. He hoped that wasn’t the case.

 

* * *

 

A month later, Martín had to admit he had feelings towards his Boss, and that was why he was so scared of finding out he wasn’t the man he thought he was. However, Snake seemed to be indeed an open-minded man who respected his soldiers and even his enemies. It was time for Martín to accept the idea he was like that for real.

His heart beat fast every time Snake talked to him, took him to missions, and trained CQC with him. He wanted Snake to see he was a competent and responsible soldier.

And, he ended up falling in love with Snake. Love was a tricky feeling, Martín knew that. He knew he shouldn’t be in love with his Boss.

On the other hand, there was this guy; Argentinian, tall and handsome. He showed interest in Martín for a while. His codename was Bear, and he was very skilled with heavy weapons like rocket launchers and machine guns.

Martín decided to give him a chance; they met at the beach, talked (mostly Bear, because Martín wasn’t a talkative person), and they shared a kiss, heating it up gradually until they were touching each other. When Martín was about to remove his shirt, biting Bear’s neck eagerly, his eyes went to a figure in the jungle.

It was Snake. His blood froze, and he suddenly felt sick, trying to focus on his partner instead of his Boss. However, it was hard – that lonely eye stared at them, judging as if Martín was doing something wrong.

“You okay? You’re not hard anymore.” Bear suddenly asked, panting roughly against the man’s face. Martín just shook his head, unzipping his pants to take his flaccid cock out, and he stroked it several time to bring it to life again.

They had sex right in front of Snake, Martín already feeling guilty with that. Snake only left the place when Bear put his clothes on and headed back for his quarters. And, the medic went back to his cabin to take a quick shower so he could go back to the infirmary.

But, his shoulders were too heavy, his throat was dry. He couldn’t stop thinking of Snake, that hard look of his.

On the following day, Martín was working on some medical reports when Snake stepped inside his office without even knocking the door. The medic thought he would have a heart attack at that moment.

“Falcon.”

Snake sounded cold, a little distant. Martín didn’t like that at all. “Yes, Boss.”

“A couple of soldiers are wounded. Go help them.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Then, he was gone, leaving Martín in concern. Obviously Snake was upset at him, he could feel it.

But why would he think of that? He didn’t do anything wrong. And, why did Snake watch him sleeping with another guy? Martin didn’t even enjoy how Bear fucked him, even more with Snake’s eye on him.

That was an awkward situation.

A couple of more fucks with Bear, and Martín could feel Snake’s presence, even though he could be mistaken. He was paranoid, after all. Then, he told Bear he couldn’t keep doing that anymore, because he wasn’t feeling well. Gladly, Bear understood, and he confessed he had noticed Martín wasn’t happy that way. So he was willing to let him go before they could deepen the relationship.

However, Snake was still acting weird, although he had stopped being cold towards Martín after he “broke up” with Bear. During one of their CQC trainings, Snake threw Martín against the sand and pressed his cock, half hard, against his ass. The medic pretended he didn’t notice it, but he was so confused at that reaction. He enjoyed it, though, doing his best not to release a moan or grind his hips against his Boss’ erection. Another day and Snake watched Martín showering from afar with that predatory look. Martín, obviously, noticed that too.

So, was Snake interested in him? He couldn’t say. Snake was a hard man to read, even though Martín had obvious clues about that.

Days had passed, and suddenly, nothing else happened. His Boss seemed to be treating him well, but no more sexual innuendos. Martín was perplexed, trying to understand the whole picture. The truth was, he wanted more of that attention – he enjoyed when his Boss watched him. He missed that.

So, he finally decided to go see Snake at his quarters. He knocked the door politely, waiting for the man to say something.

“Who’s this?”

“It’s me, Boss.”

Silence. Martín swallowed hard, a bit nervous of what his Boss would say next.

“What’s the matter, Falcon?”

He took a deep sigh, feeling dizzy already. What should he say? What did he really want from Snake at that moment?

“I want to suck you off.”

Both men fell silent for a while. Maybe Martín went too far, and his stomach burned in regret. When he was about to open his mouth to apologize, Snake opened the door, giving him a serious look.

“Get in.”

Martín obeyed him, stepping inside as he tried to think of something else. However, all that came to his mind was how Snake’s dick was, and how it would taste. His eyes glanced at the man, who was still unzipping his pants, sitting down on his bed.

“Come.”

Snake was already hard when he pulled his cock out of that fabric, and he was big. _Really_ big. Martín felt his mouth salivating as he fell on his knees, between his Boss’ legs.  
Too late to regret anything now.

His lips kissed the tip of his cock, tongue eagerly rubbing against it. He didn’t care whether he was acting desperate or not; he just wanted to please his Boss. Then, a hand went to the top of his head, and yanked his hair, pulling him closer to take all of his cock into that mouth.

“You told me you’d suck me off. So, do it properly.”

Snake started fucking his mouth, rolling his hips against it as he held his hair tightly, guiding his movements. Martín couldn’t breathe, but he was painfully aroused into his pants, wanting more of that. His Boss was rough, not pitying his throat and scalp. And, Martín groaned against that thick cock, tasting pre-cum with a mix of stomach acid.

“Tight that mouth.”

Another pull in his hair, Martín immediately did what his Boss demanded, sucking him harder. Then, Snake pushed him slightly to let him catch his breath, but not for long. Once again, his erection was inside Martín’s mouth, thrusting violently.

Martín looked up to see Snake’s expression – he looked sober, but concentrated. He enjoyed that, he wanted more. Hell, he would let Snake do whatever he wanted with him. _I want to taste his cum_.

Then, Snake came hard into his mouth, forcing him to swallow every single drop of his release by pressing his face against his pelvis. “Drink it all.”

Martín closed his eyes, still sucking his cock until he felt a hand pushing him away gently. Lips were swollen, and his own dick throbbed against the tight fabric of his pants, but he didn’t ask his Boss to return the favor. Instead, he stood up, a bit dizzy, using a hand to clean his face.

“Thank you, Boss.” His voice was hoarse, throat nearly raw because of the cocksucking.

Then, he left the room without even saying a word to Snake.

He knew his Boss wouldn’t do anything else with him. He knew his place.

 

* * *

 

The next morning came, and Martín couldn’t stop thinking of what happened. He wondered whether Snake would still talk to him normally or not – that thought wasn’t pleasant at all. Snake was too complex to read.

Still, he couldn’t deny the fact he had sucked his Boss’ dick on the previous night; Snake was feral towards him like a wild animal devouring his prey – Martín enjoyed that side of his, he had to admit it. He wanted more, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask that again. Respect was essential in that place.

While he was working in his office, Martín imagined how Snake would fuck him – probably rough enough to make him bleed, using his ass to come inside. The picture was so vivid in his mind that it made his cock twitch into his pants. Shaking his head, the medic tried to focus on his work, taking a deep breath.

It was hard to ignore those desires, especially during his break as he saw Snake smoking his cigar, talking to Kaz about business. His eyes suddenly averted when his Boss looked at him - he didn’t want to know whether that gaze was the steely one from yesterday or just his typical expression.

During the evening, Martín went to the beach for CQC training, waiting for Snake to show up. Few minutes later, he came, looking calm as always, a cigar between his index and middle fingers. Martín swallowed hard, avoiding any eye contact with his Boss, afraid that he could give him a cold remark.

“Falcon, look at me.” That deep voice broke the silence, and Martín felt his stomach burn, slowly turning his eyes to look at Snake.

“Yes, Boss.”

“Focus.”

“Yes.”

Snake was acting as if nothing had happened between them on the previous night. He taught the medic new moves, fought him, gave him praise for his efforts. Martín, though, wanted to ask, but he never opened his mouth to say something unless Snake talked to him first.

In the end, Snake left the beach, back to his quarters, and Martín fell on his knees, bringing both hands to his face in frustration. What was Snake up to? Did he want to provoke him or anything? He seemed to take what happened between them as a casual thing, with no meaning. That was bad, really bad.

At the same time, Martín understood Snake’s point of view. There was nothing between them, just respect between Boss and soldier. Martín liked him, he would give his life for that man, but he knew very well Snake wouldn’t do the same to him. He had to accept that situation.

What was Martín expecting? A romantic kiss? Snake telling him he had feelings towards him, too? A weak chuckle bubbled from his throat, eyes getting wet – he _loved_ Snake. He fell in love with that monster since the beginning, and he hated himself for that. He killed his patients, tortured him, humiliated him, but he enjoyed the fact Snake was watching him from afar. He never wanted to admit that, because it was humiliating to fall in love with his torturer -- a real Stockholm syndrome. And, all these days and months, he tried to avoid Snake, afraid of that wild animal to consume him from inside. Too late for that.

He headed back for the base, and decided to see Snake again in his room. He wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t talk to him about the previous night. However, when he was about to knock the door, he heard someone moaning from his Boss’ quarters.

It was Kaz. The noises were muffled, but Martín knew what was going on in that place. Suddenly his mouth tasted bitter with acid, frustration eating him alive once again. He wanted to peek, to see what they were exactly doing – he even prayed for a woman’s groan to come from those carnal sounds. Nothing but Kaz’s exaggerated whimpering and Snake’s controlled, almost inaudible grunts. Snake and Kaz were alone, fucking like two animals, and all Martín wanted was to throw up.

He walked back to his room, shaking slightly. Cold sweat ran down his face, his bottom lip was trembling. Martín couldn’t say exactly whether he was angry or shocked, maybe both. The worst thing was, he couldn’t do anything.

He stepped in the wrong territory, now he had to assume the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing was scarier than Big Boss acting that way towards him. It was also arousing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit descriptions of torture, emotional manipulation, violence and abuse.
> 
> Also, I decided to continue writing more chapters, mostly because there are still many things about Snake/Martín to be explored. But, I admit I'm thirsty for this ship too. xD

The new spot Martín chose to spend his free time was over the boughs of a tree in the jungle. The reason was simple: he wanted to avoid Snake as much as he could, even though he wasn’t sure his Boss would care about his strange behavior. After that night, he wasn’t willing to recall Kaz’s moans, frustration making his throat ache with each echo of his voice in his head.

It was too much; his eyes burned in jealousy, watering and throbbing in pain. A migraine wouldn’t let him sleep for days, but he refused to take any medicine. Martín was too stubborn to admit he wasn’t feeling well, always making excuses.

He closed his eyes, smelling the scent of the leaves next to him as he tried to relax. Indeed, it was working – until he heard someone’s steps ahead, approaching him slowly. With a quick move, Martín grabbed his handgun from its holster, and pointed at the man with a glare.

“Whoa, calm down, Falcon! It’s me, Morpho.” The soldier raised both hands, giving him a light frown.

Slowly, Martín lowered his weapon, too tired to say something. He just leaned back against the bough, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I saw you heading for the jungle, and I decided to follow you.”

“Why?” Martín’s voice was cold; he didn’t even bother looking at the man.

“You’ve been doing this for a while. I was just concerned.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“You look like shit, Falcon. No offense, but everybody’s starting to notice it.”

Martín wondered if one of those were Snake. He remained in silence, trying to ignore the other man’s remark.

“Falcon… you’re a great combat medic. Everybody likes you. Some people even say they owe you for saving their lives.”

“Nobody owes me anything. I only did my job.”

“Falcon…”

“ _What_.”

“Don’t even try to pretend you don’t give a shit. You care for them, and that’s why your comrades want to return the favor.”

“I told you. I’m fine.”

Morpho rolled his eyes, annoyed at Martín’s stubbornness. “No, you’re not. Stop lying.”

Martín grunted, finally looking at the man with a deep frown. But, he knew Morpho was right – he needed help, someone to talk to. The thing was that he didn’t trust anyone completely to share his problems. Ah, how he missed his late lover.

“What do you want, Morpho?”

“I want to help you. You never let anyone do that for you.”

“Because I’m fine.”

“Are you sick? Or are you feeling depressed or something?”

Martín sighed, rubbing his eyes as his head throbbed in pain. Was it that hard for Morpho to realize he wanted to be alone?

“… Did you tell anyone else I’m here?”

“No, I didn’t. I figured you wanted some space.”

“So, why are you here?”

“Because I’m worried about you. We’re comrades.”

Both men fell silent, staring at each other. Would it be okay if Martín told him the story partially? After all, he needed to unload something; maybe it would be better for him.

“I—I like this guy, but he’s taken already.”

Morpho softened his expression, not really expecting Martín to say who that man was. “I see. But, this always happens, right? Love’s a tricky thing.”

“I gave him a blowjob.”

“Oh.”

“And…” Martín gritted his teeth, closing his hands into fists in rage. “… He didn’t tell me he had a lover. He just let me suck him off. He could have been honest to me.”

“Falcon, you really like him?”

“Yeah. I love him. It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is, because even though he used me, I don’t want to fall out of love with him.”

Morpho, then, climbed the tree, and sat down on a bough next to Martín, never taking his eyes away from him. Placing a hand over his shoulder, he gave the medic a reassuring smile. Martín relaxed with his touch, allowing him to stay with a light nod.

“Hey. It’s normal. It’s gonna take a while for you to fall out of love with him. I bet he’s a wonderful man.”

“He is. I just thought he would never use me…”

“Maybe his lover isn’t a lover?”

“Mm? What do you mean, Morpho?” Martín’s eyes widened slightly, heart beating fast into his chest.

“I mean, most of the soldiers here sleep with others just for pure instinct, you know? You know that story, ‘men need sex’? That’s it.”

“Do you—think he was just having fun?”

“Yeah. Why not? Did you see him with that guy more than once?”

“No.”

“So? That can be possible, right?”

Martín wasn’t sure whether he should keep his hopes up or not, but that possibility was a relief. Kaz was known as a womanizer in the MSF, and Snake never mentioned any lover to him. The medic took a deep breath, nodding at his comrade.

“You’re right. I’m feeling better now, thanks.”

“Come on, Falcon. Let’s get something to eat.” Morpho patted his back, grinning at him. “Like I said, you look like shit.”

Martín didn’t laugh, but he was glad someone managed to comfort him. Maybe he should open up more often to his comrades. They were his family, after all.

 

* * *

 

Snake was finishing his mate tea when Martín showed up at the beach, bringing his gear for their CQC training. He dropped the bag on the sand, and waited for his Boss to say something, patiently.

“You better?” Snake, then, broke the silence, resting the empty gourd on his lap as his hand went to his breast pocket for a cigar. Martín didn’t expect Snake to ask that, but he wasn’t surprised either.

“Yes, Boss.” He watched his Boss lighting up his cigar, keeping his firm stance.

“I was worried about you.”

Martín wanted to snort. Instead, he shook his head, hands behind his back in respect. “Everything’s under control, sir.”

“Is it?”

That eye stared hard at Martín, that penetrating gaze seemed to be reading his soul. Martín gulped, sweat running down his temples, plastering his hair on his skin. “Yes.” But, his voice showed self-confidence.

Snake stood up from the ground, and walked towards Martín, heavy steps sinking into the sand. His face was now too close to Martín’s, cigar between his lips, hot ashes nearly touching the medic’s skin. Martín swallowed hard, looking at that unique eye; for the first time, he could see it so close – vivid blue, crimson capillaries spreading across the sclerotic abundantly. His stale breath hit against his lips and nostrils, and all that Martín wanted was to kiss him. Hard. What a gorgeous man.

“Wanna talk about that night?”

Martín shuddered slightly as he felt a thumb forcing its way into his mouth, salty and rough. Eyes fluttered when Snake’s digit played with the tip of his tongue. He nodded, licking his Boss’ finger to see how he would react to that.

“You really like to suck, mm?” Snake grinned at him, massaging his tongue while the medic opened his mouth wide, holding himself not to release a moan. Martín didn’t care if he was acting pathetically; he just wanted to please that man.

Then, Snake removed his finger from his mouth, and Martín groaned in frustration. Saliva dripped from his lips, clearly his body wanted more of his Boss.

“Turn around.”

So, Martín did it, waiting for Snake’s next order. A heavy hand suddenly grabbed his ass, and he moaned, a shot of blood filling his cock into his pants.

“You have a nice ass, Falcon.” Then, he gave it a strong slap, enough to burn his skin. Martín hissed, making a carnal sound with his tongue. Snake could do anything to him, and he wouldn’t mind. Another slap – Martín’s cock was aching, too sensitive against that tight fabric.

“B—Boss…”

“I can clearly see your body’s reacting positively.” His hand squeezed the medic’s ass, massaging the clothed muscle with a serious expression. Snake was like a wild animal, focused on his prey, preparing him before the feast. And, Martín was anesthetized by his venom.

 _Venom_. Slowly, that snake’s venom was consuming him.

“Boss—I—“

A calloused, sweaty palm pressed against his lips, forcing him to keep them shut. Martín took a deep breath, shaking a little. He was scared, but excited at the same time. What was Snake planning to do with him?

“Drop your pants.” His order was clear. The medic didn’t even think twice – he unbuckled his belt fast, and did what he was told to. His ass was now exposed, red marks over his skin.

He felt those rough fingers running on his butt as he released a guttural moan against Snake’s palm, his own voice betraying him. Martín wanted more.

“Quiet.” Snake leaned his chest against Martín’s back to whisper into his ear. Shuddering, the medic nodded lightly, furrowing his eyebrows up in anxiety. His Boss kept touching his ass, humming a little, almost inaudible. It only made Martín even more nervous.

He could feel the tip of his cigar between his digits, and suddenly Snake marked his skin with hot ashes. It hurt as hell; Martín grunted with his mouth shut, his Boss’ hand muffling his groans as he rolled his cigar on his ass, pressing the tip even more against it.

“I said quiet.”

Martín swallowed hard, his hair was already damped with sweat. He wanted to touch his own cock, but he feared that Snake would get upset at him.

However, he liked that punishment, too. His feelings were messing up with his head, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted from that man.

“Your ass is so clean… soft.” Snake, then, removed his hand from Martín’s mouth, breathing against his neck. “Tell me, someone owns it?”

“Nobody, sir.” Martín replied with a trembling voice, his dick dripping pre-cum already.

“What about Bear? Did he touch it?”

 _Is Snake jealous_ , thought Martín. “No, sir.”

“No?”

“I fucked his ass, but he never touched mine.” The medic confessed, not sure if he should have told that to Snake.

Snake cocked both eyebrows, a little surprised. Anyone would think a huge man like Bear would be the active partner. “Mm, interesting.”

Martín remained in silence, sweat dropping from the bridge of his nose. What now?

“So, this ass is mine from now on.” With that, Snake slapped the abused skin once again, even harder than before. Martín whimpered, one of his hands caught his throbbing cock to stroke it, but Snake smacked it away, grunting deeply. “I didn’t order you to touch yourself.”

“Y—yes, Boss.”

“Put your pants on, and go back to work. We can train tomorrow.”

“But—“

Snake pressed the tip of his cigar against Martín’s skin again, and he yelled, nodding frantically.

“Yes!”

“Good. Now, leave.”

And, so did Martín, pulling his pants up as he walked off, heading for his quarters. He was frustrated that Snake didn’t even play with his cock; now he had to get rid of that erection fast before going back to the infirmary.

What did Snake really want from him? Martín thought Snake probably inspected his butt to check whether he was worth his attention or not. However, all that Martín knew was that his ass belonged to him now. Did Snake like him or he only wanted to play with him? He couldn’t say.

The thing was, Snake would probably use him soon. Martín felt like a random prostitute chosen in a brothel, but it was a nice sensation. That was his Boss, after all – the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

“Can I kiss you?”

Martín looked at his patient in surprise, blushing lightly. Brunette, curly hair, hazel eyes – she was beautiful. Her codename was Hawk, a very skilled sniper who had a crush on Martín since the day she joined the MSF, not long time ago.

“I’m sorry, but I—“

“I know you’re gay.” Hawk smiled gently, nearly chuckling.

“So… why are you—“

“It’s just a little kiss, silly. In the cheek.”

The medic looked confused, but he eventually shrugged, allowing her to kiss him. When she was pressing her lips on his cheek, Snake entered the room suddenly, and frowned a little at that scene. Martín immediately returned to his chair, clearing his throat in respect. “Sir.”

“Are you done with Hawk?”

“Yes, Boss. She only had few cuts.”

“Good. Now, get ready. I need you on a mission.”

“Yes, Boss.”

So, Martín gathered his gear, and headed for the chopper where Snake and Morpho waited for him. He obediently stepped in the helicopter, and sat down, looking at his Boss who was staring at the window attentively. They didn’t speak a single word during the trip, and Martín wondered if Snake was upset because of Hawk. When Morpho dropped them at the right location, Snake adjusted his gear on his body, not even looking at Martín. The medic was getting concerned whether he irritated his Boss or not, but he respected his space, and he didn’t say anything until Snake finally broke the silence.

“Falcon, I want you to find a high spot, and cover me with your sniper rifle.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Warn me if you find any threat that I can’t see.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as Martín found a place to keep an eye on him, Snake headed for his objective, always so cautious and silent. The medic watched him, focusing on his own breath to concentrate, holding the sniper rifle firmly. He spotted a couple of enemy soldiers walking nearby, holding assault rifles.

“Boss, at your eight o’clock. Two soldiers. They didn’t seem to be aware of your presence.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because they are talking to each other, laughing.”

“Tranquilize one of them. I’ll interrogate the other.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Martín checked the darts of his rifle, and pointed his gun at one of the soldiers, watching him through his scope. When he shot his head, the man immediately fell unconscious, alerting his comrade. Gladly, before he could take his radio to warn the others, Snake grabbed him through his shoulders, and locked his arm against his neck strongly. Holding a knife with his free hand, pointing it at the man’s face, he began to interrogate him.

When he was done with the man, Snake pressed his arm against his windpipe until he passed out. Then, he dropped the soldier next to his friend, and brought two fingers to his earpiece.

“Falcon. It seems their boss will come only tomorrow morning. Let’s get rid of these guys, and wait for the sunrise.”

“Yes, Boss.” Martín immediately left his spot to meet Snake, checking his surroundings to see if another threat was close by. Snake patted on his shoulder firmly, giving him a nod.

“Good work.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

Hours passed, and both men took care of the enemy soldiers by taking their clothes off, tying their hands together behind their backs. They also used a gag to keep their mouths shut, and left them next to a tree, away from the road.

As soon as they were alone, nearby a river, Martín sat down on the ground, dropping his gear by his side. Snake removed his boots to get in the water to catch some fish, but first he gestured at Martín to come.

“Fish with me.”

Martín took off his footwear, and when he was about to step into the water, Snake raised a hand at him.

“Your clothes. Take them off too.”

“Boss?”

“I changed my mind. You won’t fish with me anymore.”

He swallowed hard, but obeyed his Boss, removing his clothes unhurriedly. When he was completely naked, Snake eyed his body attentively.

“Come.”

 _What is he going to do_? Martín got in the water, sweat all over his skin, glistening it. He stopped in front of Snake, taking a deep breath as he waited for the man to order anything else.

The medic realized the place was really hot and clammy when Snake began to sniff his neck, not quite touching him yet. He hoped his body wouldn’t betray him, especially his dick, because it ached for that man already.

“Boss—“

Nothing was scarier than Big Boss acting that way towards him. It was also arousing.

“On your knees.”

Martín obliged, immerging his knees into the water, his body shuddering lightly. He tried to focus on the coolness of his skin, sticky with sweat. Averting his eyes, he could only listen to his Boss unzipping his pants, reverently lowering his head.

“Look at me.”

So he did to find Snake’s huge cock in front of him, still limp. He was about to touch the crown with his lips when his Boss yanked his hair, pushing his away a little.

“You’ll just watch this time.”

His mouth was now salivating, anxiety heating his body even more. That wasn’t fair.

“With all due respect, Boss, but I deserve more than this.”

Snake cocked his eyebrow, narrowing his lone eye with an expression Martín couldn’t even read. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I did a good work today.”

“Trying to be daring, Martín?”

“No, sir. I know I’m being impertinent.”

“You _are_.” Then, Snake slapped Martín’s face so hard that he almost lost his posture. The hit was strong enough to white out his vision for a few seconds; he bit his own tongue, tasting blood right after. His skin burned where Snake’s palm touched.

A little punishment.

“Boss…”

“What.”

“Why are you doing this to me? I mean, not the slap. This… _scene_.”

“Because I’ve told you. Your ass belongs to me.”

“Why?”

Silence. Martín felt he had upset his Boss once again, gulping a little.

“If you don’t want this, you can always tell me, and I’ll stop it.”

“Boss, I’m sorry, but I’m no whore.”

Snake stared at Martín, narrowing his lone eye with an unreadable expression. “You asked to suck my cock that night.”

“I know.”

“Regretting it now?”

Martín shook his head lightly, avoiding eye contact as much as he could. “I—I’d die for you, Boss. If you want me to be your… _slut_ , I will.”

“Martín, it’s just casual sex. Why didn’t you tell me you were in love?”

Suddenly, Martín’s body froze, and he felt like throwing up. Yes, it seemed he was really easy to read.

“Boss…”

“Do you want this or not?”

“Yes.”

“So, you have to follow my rules. You’ll watch me jerking off, and that’s it for now. Don’t forget we’re on a mission.”

“Can I touch myself, then?”

Snake tilted his head, pondering for a while. Then, he chuckled as he started stroking his own cock next to the man’s face.

“I don’t mind it, for now.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Those thick fingers worked on that gorgeous dick, teasing Martín greatly. His hand went to his erection, already half hard. Of course Martín wanted to give his Boss more than looks, but if he ordered him only to watch, so he would obey him. When Snake was done, he came on the medic’s face abundantly, and Martín swallowed every single drop of cum he could catch with his mouth and tongue. Then, he used his fingers to wipe the rest of the semen from his skin, and he licked them clean right after his own orgasm hit the water.

After they cleaned themselves, Martín put his clothes on, and helped his Boss to fish their dinner. They ate, rested their eyes for a brief moment, and then they waited for the morning to ambush the leader of the guerilla. Martín couldn’t say he was happy with that situation at that moment, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Raining season wasn’t really Martín’s favorite; clammy, heavy air made his body sweaty, and he couldn’t work in the sickbay like that. The salt from the sea wasn’t helping him either – everything was sticky because of it. However, when he was on a break, he would leave the cabin to feel the drops of water hitting his skin, taking his time in the rain. Sometimes, he would even bath in the sea, fully clothed.

One day, he walked towards the beach, feeling the rain dampening his uniform slowly. He sat down on the sand as he stared at the cloudy sky, leaning back to the ground with a satisfied sigh. That was a way he found to relax in that weather, especially when he was stressed.

Snake was on a mission, and he didn’t return yet. It had been two days already. Stress consumed Martín for many reason related to his Boss – he was concerned about his life, whether he was captured by the enemy or even killed. He also missed him; he missed his rough hands on his hair, his big, fat dick, that look he gave Martín when he was coming.

It had been a month already since they began their little affair, since the day Martín begged Snake to suck his cock. And Snake never touched him, he didn’t even want to.

A drop of rain fell into Martín’s eye, and he grunted, rubbing the palm of his back frantically against it. He was too stressed that Snake wasn’t actually doing anything to him. Would Snake even consider their affair an actual affair? Even the rain wasn’t helping him to take his mind away from that matter.

Was it Kaz? Snake already fucked him; at least Martín heard that happening. Was Martín just a second option in case Kaz wasn’t in the mood? Even a third, fourth one?

And, when he realized his mouth was tasting blood, he had been clenching his jaw, too strongly - in rage. Although Martín was a controlled man, he was still violent, an animal like his Boss. He imagined himself punching Snake so hard, several times, until his knuckles were painted in crimson. He imagined his nails burying into his flesh, marking him. _He’s mine_.

That thought made his dick twitch into his pants.

 _Boss, touch me. Please_.

As he unzipped his fly, he thought of his Boss onto him, his stale breath hitting his neck while he licked his skin, hands massaging his chest roughly.

“Ah- Boss…”

Soon enough, his hand was on his cock, stroking it lightly at first, trying to personate how Snake would do it. He would probably tease him until Martín was begging for more.

“More… Boss!”

Snake would probably say “ _you’re impatient, aren’t you?_ ”, and that was what Martín could hear, echoing in his head like venom. He gave his own cheek a strong slap, hissing in pleasure as his cock leaked pre-cum abundantly.

Martín, then, kicked his pants off, and lifted his legs with his boots on, spreading them to expose his own ass to the imaginary figure of Big Boss in front of him.

 _Such a slut, aren’t you?_ Snake’s voice again consumed his mind, and Martín groaned, his hole puckering slightly.

“Fuck me hard, Boss.”

Three fingers pressed against his entrance; Martín didn’t even care for lubrication, he just wanted to imagine how Snake would feel like into him. He whimpered as he pushed the digits inside him, hard and fast; it burned, hurt like hell, but Martín loved that. He wanted pain.

“Boss… wreck my ass.”

 _Impatience won’t take you anywhere_.

And, with his free hand, Martín slapped his face again while he fucked himself with his digits, grueling and extremely painful. He hit his sweet spot hard, almost in a cruel way, and he mewled, calling for his Boss.

“I love- you.”

Not even his imaginary Boss said anything about that comment. Martín kept shoving his fingers inside, feeling his ass burning until he came, cum splattering over his chest and abdomen. He panted roughly as he removed his digits from his entrance, and noticed there was blood on them.

It was worth it, though.

Martín stared at the cloudy sky, rain still falling on his tired body. He took a deep breath, feeling miserable for recalling Snake never did that to him. Maybe one day, Snake would see him as a man, and mark him as his lover, not as a property. He could easily dream about that, a sweet lie that could soothe his troubled soul.

He felt numb like he was in another dimension. Not even the pain of his raw ass was bothering him. All that he wanted to do was to forget about his problems.

Snake was one of them, but he loved him. _There is no worse blind man than the one who doesn't want to see_.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted Snake just for himself, no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubious consent, emotional manipulation, too much jealousy and the typical BDSM stuff.

That night was different; Snake didn’t ask Martín to watch him jerking off like he always requested after their CQC training. Instead, he was smoking his cigar calmly on the damp ground, bare feet sinking slightly into the sand as he watched the dark sky and its stars. Martín was quiet, looking at the sea, but his mind was somewhere else. He wondered if his Boss would do something to him, if he would finally touch him.

Not a single word from Snake. It seemed the cigar was more important to him than Martín. The medic grunted as he stood up from the ground, patting his pants to remove the sand. He was about to head back to the base when his Boss’ voice broke the silence.

“Where are you going?”

“Quarters, sir.”

“Did I dismiss you?”

“No, Boss.”

“So, why are you leaving?”

Martín didn’t reply, but he wanted to give him a sharp answer. Oh, he wished. He turned his eyes at Snake, and sat down again, bringing a hand to his face.

He was tired of that situation – Snake gave him little and no attention. It wasn’t fair.

“Be patient, Martín. I’m still smoking my cigar. Then, you’ll have me.”

A snort came from the medic’s throat; he didn’t even bother looking at his Boss anymore. At some point, he knew Snake saw him as a toy, but again, he was the one who allowed that. Any kind of attention, even if they were humiliating, was good enough.

Snake killed his cigar off by pressing the tip against the sand and stood up, gesturing at Martín to come closer.

“I’ll let you suck me off tonight.”

Immediately, Martín knelt next to Snake’s legs, grabbing the fabric of his pants tightly. When he was about to unzip them, Snake punched him hard in the jaw. Martín was thrown against the ground, moaning in pain as he coughed blood.

“Behave yourself.”

The medic nodded obediently, wiping the blood from his lips, but it was useless since his nose was bleeding already. A deep cut into one of his nostrils, but gladly nothing was broken. He returned to his position, this time he waited for his Boss to order anything first. Snake unzipped his fly, and pulled his cock out, still limp, that lone eye staring at him.

“Suck it.”

Martín reached the tip of Snake’s cock with his lips, blood still covering them abundantly. He licked the slit, closing his eyes to memorize how his Boss’ felt like in his mouth. Yes, when he sucked his dick for the first time, he didn’t have the chance to appreciate that man’s smell and taste. The copper savor mixed with a sweet musk, stale and strong. Snake really tasted like a man - so masculine, so delicious. Martín loved his Boss’ dick.

Snake brought a hand to Martín’s scalp, but this time he just held his hair, firm but not harsh. He even caressed it, watching the man savoring his cock with an unreadable expression. And, Martín wondered if Snake was enjoying that moment.

His tongue swirled against the flesh, feeling it grow into his mouth. That was satisfying – to think his Boss was getting hard because of his mouth was enough to keep him going. Martín pressed his nose against Snake’s pubic hair, taking his cock wholly until it reached his throat. Moving his head back and forth, he looked up to watch that man, eyes watering a little. This time, Snake wasn’t even rolling his hips against Martín’s mouth, letting him conduct the cocksucking. His hands went to Snake’s thighs, holding them firmly to support his own weight.

“Good boy.” Snake kept massaging his scalp lightly, and Martín blushed a little with his comment, feeling proud. It didn’t take long for him to come into the man’s throat, releasing a long, guttural grunt in pleasure. Martín made sure he would memorize that face.

The medic drank all his load, sucking his cock hard. But before he could even finish it, Snake shoved him away, and put his dick back into his pants with a grunt.

“Enough. Dismissed.”

Martín groaned in frustration, wishing that he could say to his Boss everything he had in mind about his actions. _Why won’t you fuck me? Is there anything wrong with me? Is it Kaz?_

“…Kaz.” Martín muttered to himself, standing up from the ground, visibly upset. Snake cocked an eyebrow as he put his boots on.

“What about him?”

He wasn’t impressed that Snake could hear him from that distance. “Nothing, sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Snake chuckled, bringing another cigar to his lips. Martin felt his whole face burning in shame.

“Yeah, _right_. Go give yourself a shower, and rest a bit.”

Then, Snake headed for the base, not even looking back, but Martín could hear him snorting a little. The medic closed his hands into fists, gritting his teeth in anger. Face and neck were red, eyes filled with water – it was clear that Snake was mocking him because of his jealousy, and he couldn’t even hide that from his Boss anymore. He wanted Snake just for himself, no one else. How much did he have to prove he was worth?

 

* * *

 

Snake was a wonderful man. He was responsible, he respected his men, and he taught them everything about the battlefield. But, as a lover, he was a mystery. Snake wouldn’t open up to anything, even if Martín asked him. Besides, he was a sadist, and enjoyed some dominance over his partner. Snake was a predator who enjoyed inflicting pain, both physical and psychological, on his prey before devouring it, body and soul.

That was how Martín saw Snake.

Martín’s previous lover, Harry, was totally the opposite; they met each other in the Army in the 1960s, and they fell in love with each other. Harry was sweet, submissive, and even though he was tough as a soldier, he was fragile in bed. Martín was his protector. But, Martín couldn’t save him in 1970, when Harry got malaria. He failed his duty as a lover, and he couldn’t forgive himself.

Since then, Martín refused to fall in love again, avoiding any relationship. He became a lone soldier, not affiliating with any group. A wild animal.

Then, he met Snake, and found out how wonderful he was. Unfortunately, Martín couldn’t avoid the sentiments he had for Snake since the beginning; after all, he wasn’t expecting love at first sight. He tried to deny those feelings, but it was useless.

Why did he fall in love with Snake? Because he was totally different from any men he had seen and met. Martín was used to be the dominant partner, but with Snake, he was submissive. Nobody had ever made him act that way before. It was exhilarating.

Snake could mock him, beat him, humiliate him; in the end, Martín would accept anything that man did to him. He learned with his Boss that torture could be arousing with the right person.

The question was: did Snake like him? He knew already his Boss wasn’t in love with him, but Martín wanted to know whether Snake was playing with him because he liked him or not. Or maybe he was doing that because Kaz was around. Snake probably didn’t want to get involved with Martín because of Kaz.

_Kaz_. One of the soldiers told Martín Kaz joined the MSF because Snake convinced him after a lot of effort. He also said Snake considered Kaz as a true warrior, and that was the reason why he wanted Kaz to be part of his mercenary army. Clearly, Snake liked Kaz.

Martín only heard Snake and Kaz having sex that night, however, it sounded like Snake was touching him, fucking him deep. Why was that? Was it because Kaz was a “ _true warrior_ ”? Didn’t Snake see Martín as a true warrior either? Wasn’t he worth of his Boss’ touches?

Knocks on the door suddenly woke up the medic from his thoughts. He was trying to read a report of one of his patients, and ended up thinking of his relationship with Snake. Martín wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he stopped reading the documents.

“It’s open.” He said, rubbing both eyes with his thumb and index fingers, feeling a headache coming. Bear opened the door gently, giving Martín a small smile, and the medic held himself not to roll his eyes. “Mm, what do you want?”

“Martín, I wanted to talk about… us. I know we don’t have anything anymore, but…”

“Listen, Ricardo…” Martín sighed, leaning his back against the chair. “We can’t do this anymore. I told you this already.”

“Why not? I mean, I understand that you don’t want to get involved romantically with me, but you don’t even want to know me as a person.”

“You want to be my friend, then?”

“Maybe? Anything, Martín.”

The medic grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his drawer, shaking his head lightly. “I’m not interesting.”

“You always say that.” Bear rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“That’s a good reason for you to understand that.”

Suddenly, the door knocked again, and both men fell silent, staring at each other. For Martín’s displeasure, Kaz got inside the cabin, frowning a little at both man as he tried to hold a stack of papers.

“Falcon, I have these for you, and… I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No, sir.” Martín replied coldly, resting the packet of cigarettes on his desk. Bear helped Kaz to carry the papers to the table, always respectful towards his sub-commander.

“Thanks, Bear. Now, Falcon, Boss wants that ready for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Understood, sir.” Martín couldn’t even look at Kaz, feeling his stomach burning. Why didn’t Snake bring those documents himself? It seemed he had sent Kaz only to provoke him, that bastard.

“Bear, since you’re here, I need a favor. Can you come with me?”

“Yes, sir.” Bear gave Kaz a firm nod, saluting at him.

“Great. We’ll leave Falcon with those papers. C’mon.”

When both men left the cabin, Martín took a deep sigh, trying so hard not to flip the table. He grabbed a cigarette, and lit it up in an attempt of calming down his nerves. Sooner or later, he had to deal with that jealousy, or else something bad would happen.

 

* * *

 

“Snake?”

“What’s it, Kaz?”

“Falcon… he’s not acting like himself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Yesterday, when you were on a mission, he beat one of the soldiers. The poor guy’s being treated by another medic now.”

Snake took a deep drag on his cigar, cocking one of his eyebrows slightly. “Why?”

“I don’t know yet. We put Falcon in the brig for now. Ant’s unconscious, but not too wounded. I guess he passed out by just a punch to his face.”

“I see.” Snake looked a little amused, rolling his cigar between his lips. “I guess I should pay a visit to Falcon in the brig.”

“If you ask me, I think he’s mad at something, and nobody knows about it.”

Oh, but Snake knew exactly the reason. “Because he’s usually a controlled man, right?”

“Yeah, exactly. He usually breaks up fights, but this time...”

“Guess I gotta solve this.”

“Maybe he’ll listen to you, Boss.”

“He will, whether he wants to or not.”

Kaz quirked both eyebrows, and gave Snake a light shrug. “Yeah, yeah. The hard way, mm?”

“If that’s the way he wants, fine.”

Kaz scratched the back of his head, nodding lightly in agreement. Then, he watched Snake leaving the office, trying not to worry so much about that matter. He knew Snake would solve the problem sooner or later.

When Snake reached the brig cabin, he asked the soldier responsible for the place where Falcon was.

“Cell number 3, Boss.”

“Right. Is there any other soldiers here?”

“No, sir. Just me and Falcon.”

“Fine. Leave, then. Close the door when you’re out.”

The soldier dropped the keys on his Boss’ hand, and left the cabin without questioning him. Snake walked unhurriedly to the cell where Martín was to find him on bed. He was facing the wall, hiding his expression from the other man.

“Martín.”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t even move.

“Martín. Look at me.” Snake’s voice sounded like an order this time, so Martín obliged, turning around to look at him in the eye, still in bed.

“Yes, sir.” He replied hoarsely, staring at Snake with a distant look.

“You probably know why I’m here, right?”

“Yes, Boss.”

“So, explain yourself.”

Martín took his time to formulate a better way to answer that, lowly sitting up on the mattress. “I… he provoked me, sir. He told me I was your favorite, that’s why you were training CQC with me.”

“And, what do you think?”

“I think I’m far from being your favorite, sir.”

“That’s the reason why you punched him?”

“I…” Martín swallowed hard, averting his eyes. “I’m not worth of your attention, Boss.”

“ _I_ decide that, Martín. Modesty won’t take you anywhere.”

His last comment made Martín feel sick, stomach churning and burning. He couldn’t breathe for a couple of seconds, anxiety showing up through his expression.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t.” Snake scowled at the medic as he worked on the gate of the cell. “You know you’ll be punished, don’t you?”

Martín nodded, watching his Boss opening the entrance, frustrated. However, he didn’t move from bed; he understood well he deserved some kind of punishment. He had to accept that.

Before Snake could make his way into the cell, he grabbed a baton from the desk, checking it first. Then, he approached Martín, tapping the object on his palm several times.

“Take your pants off. Turn around, on your knees. Use the bed to hold yourself.”

Martín felt his lower lip trembling slightly, but he obeyed his Boss, dropping his pants on the floor, and falling on his knees, clutching the mattress.

“Lift your shirt.”

He did it, and leaned his naked chest against the bed, breathing getting erratic. At first, he felt his Boss’ fingers running on his back, and then his calloused palm pressed against it.

“Boss…”

“Quiet.” Snake grunted, hitting the baton hard on his back. Martín mewled in pain, closing his eyes shut as he nodded frantically. Soon enough, his dick was growing painfully against the mattress. It was uncomfortable, but Martín didn’t care; all he wanted was his Boss’ attention.

Another hit, and the medic yelled, grabbing the sheets of the bed tightly. Pre-cum slid down his inner thighs already, making him feel embarrassed. It was like his first time; the same excitement, shyness and sensitivity.

Snake hummed in amusement, tilting his head as he looked at the floor curiously. “What do we have here?” He pressed his boot aside one of Martín’s thighs, pushing it so he could see the puddle of pre-cum on the ground in a better view.

“Care to explain this, soldier?”

Martín gulped hard, sweat running down his temples. He couldn’t lie to the man he loved, he had to tell him the truth. He wanted to.

“I want you, Boss.”

“What was that?” Snake rubbed the tip of the baton against his asshole, grinning lightly. Martín groaned, pushing his ass against it to get more friction.

“I… _want_ you.”

“Spread your legs.”

Was that it? Was Snake going to fuck him, finally? Martín lifted his ass up to open it wide, shaking a little, the tight ring of muscle puckering slowly. The carnal sound of his Boss hissing made him shiver in pleasure, anxiety consuming his mind. His eyes fluttered shut as Snake pressed his thumb against his hole, massaging it slowly at first, still dry. That was it; Snake was finally touching him.

The finger left his entrance for a few seconds, making him whimper in frustration. Snake laughed at that scene, sucking his thumb before bringing it back to his ass, slick. “You’re so impatient, did I tell you that already?”

“Y—yes.”

“Time to be more patient, Martín.” His free hand was holding the baton firmly, tapping it on his left thigh. “Or else, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Snake deliberately circled the muscle with his digit, teasing him greatly. It felt good – Martín needed more of that. He startled a little when his Boss reached his lips with the baton, forcing it into his mouth.

“Turn around.”

In a second, the medic was on his back, facing his Boss with a flushed face, cock throbbing and pointing to the ceiling in need. Again, Snake pressed the baton against his mouth, slapping his thigh strongly.

“Open your mouth, and spread your legs.”

Martín obliged, lifting his legs, spreading them as wide as he could. His lips wrapped around the wooden surface of the baton, sucking it lightly.

“Lick it. Leave your spit on it.”

What did Snake intend to do with that baton? The question kept drumming into Martín’s head, and he knew the answer already. He just didn’t want to believe it. It was disappointing, but in that situation, he would accept anything.

Snake wouldn’t fuck him – that was his answer. The baton would do the job. At least, his Boss was working on his hole, shoving his slick finger inside to open it, to make him relax. Of course, that was punishment, not something for Martín’s pleasure.

Another digit pressed against his entrance, forcing its way into him. Martín whimpered a little, still licking the baton, leaving traces of saliva all over the tip. Snake pounded his ass with both fingers, making carnal sounds with each thrust. At least he was touching him, his Boss’ fingers felt so good inside, so thick. His cock couldn’t stop leaking pre-cum, dropping on his chest and abdomen.

What a scene.

It didn’t take so much for Snake to introduce a third digit into his ass, and Martín hissed at the uncomfortable touch, clutching the sheets tightly. His hair plastered on his forehead with sweat, practically damp. Martín tried to remember the last time he wanted to be fucked so hard, but he couldn’t. Nobody could give him what he wanted, but Snake? He could be a bottom for Snake for the rest of his life. He belonged to that man.

The fingers were slowly removed from his entrance while he kept licking the baton as much as he could. After all, Snake would shove it up his ass.

“Do you know what I’m about to do?”

Martín nodded weakly, already exhausted, but ready to take anything. Snake grinned, finally rubbing the tip of the baton against his hole to tease him.

“Ask for it.”

“B… Boss… please, do it.”

“Just answer me something.”

Snake approached his face to Martín’s, and he was so close that he could feel his breath hitting the hot skin of his cheeks. “Are you jealous?”

Martín’s eyes went wide, lips trembling in shock. “Jealous? Of… of what?” Of course Snake knew the truth.

“You know. _Kaz_.”

That word rang into his head, and Martín immediately frowned in bitterness, gritting his teeth. “I’m not jealous-“

“Liar.” Then, Snake slapped his face with his free hand, pushing the baton against his hole. Martín’s vision went black for a few seconds as he shook his head frantically. “You’re not acting like yourself. I wouldn’t suspect a thing if you hadn’t muttered Kaz’s name that day.”

“What does Kaz have that I don’t, sir?” Martín shot back angrily, pressing his forehead against Snake’s. “I’m not a _true warrior_ like him?”

“The thing is, Martín, you have to earn my attention.” Snake replied coldly, thrusting the baton into his ass, making he squirm in pain.

“Don’t. Don’t touch- me.”

“You’re going to give up now? Just now that I was enjoying your presence…”

“Son of a bitch. You fuck _him_!”

Another hard slap on his cheek, and Martín felt like he would throw up. The baton made its way into that tight entrance until Snake couldn’t move it forward anymore. Martín was stretched to the limit, aching and throbbing around the object.

“You _are_ jealous, mm?”

Martín didn’t reply, taking long and deep breaths. And yet, his body was betraying him; his cock was so hard that he was about to come already. It was embarrassing.

“Boss—please…”

“Martín, do you want to earn my attention?”

“Y—yes.” Of course he did, no matter how humiliating it was.

“So, forget about Kaz, and focus on yourself. Do a good job, and I’ll reward you.” Snake pointed out, slowly fucking the man with the baton, foreheads touching once again. Martín couldn’t even keep his mouth shut, releasing shameful noises from his throat. He was needy; he wanted his Boss so badly. All he could do was to imagine that hard piece of wood was Snake’s cock pounding into him.

Soon enough, Martín came hard over his chest, arching his body, the warm semen mixing with sweat. It was an intense, long orgasm, something that he didn’t feel for a long time.

As he felt the baton leaving his asshole, he heard Snake’s pleased sigh. Martín looked at his lone eye, still so close to him; then, at his lips, and he wished he could kiss him, but he knew his place. He had to earn his Boss’ attention.

“Now, dress yourself up. I’ll request your release.”

“Boss…”

“What.”

“If I earn your attention… will I be your man?”

“No, Martín. You got it wrong. You’re mine already.”

“No… I mean, like a couple.”

“Earn your place first, and then we’ll talk.”

“Yes, sir.”

It tasted like a bittersweet battle; no winner and no loser. He wasn’t sure about Snake’s relationship with Kaz yet, but one thing he had to do was to ignore it for a while. He couldn’t let his jealousy consume him again, or else he would lose points with Snake. At least, he knew now his Boss enjoyed his presence.

 

* * *

 

It was during a rainy evening that Big Boss left the base to go to another mission, choosing Morpho as his pilot. Martín expected his Boss to take him as well, but Snake ordered him to stay, giving no reason whatsoever. It was fine; he understood he was more important on base than on missions for the time being.

When he was on his break, Martín headed for Snake’s office to collect some documents about his patients. Surely, he knew Kaz would be there, working. A knock was enough for his sub-commander to hear him.

“Come on in.”

“Sir.” Martín stepped in, giving Kaz a light nod in respect. “I’m looking for some papers.”

Kaz adjusted his shades with his fingers, clearing his throat a little. “Falcon, I was impressed that Boss requested your release so soon.”

Martín cocked an eyebrow, a little annoyed at that sudden comment. “Your point, sir?”

“I mean, you’re a good soldier, I have to admit that, but… you know Ant’s still uncomfortable with this matter.”

“I know that, sir, and I already apologized.”

“You did?” Kaz narrowed his eyes behind his aviators, pursing his lips lightly. “Well, I guess that’s enough. Boss probably punished you already.”

“He did.” _By fucking me with a baton._

“May I ask you how?”

“He didn’t tell you?” That was news to Martín; he thought Snake told Kaz everything, but it seemed Kaz was in the same place as him. Maybe he was also trying to earn his attention, right?

“No, he did, but I believe he gave me the wrong story.”

Martín frowned at Kaz, heart pounding fast into his chest. Was Kaz also jealous? That was the only explanation Martín could think of. “Why’s that, sir?”

“Because I know he’s been playing with you, Falcon. Or, at least, I have this impression.”

Kaz’s voice was like a sharp knife, cutting Martín’s dignity. He closed his hands into fists, holding his anger, but it was getting difficult not to. Of course Kaz would provoke him when Snake wasn’t around.

“So what if he’s been doing that?”

“You’re his little _bitch_ , then? _I knew it._ I knew Snake was using your ass as a _cumdump_.” Kaz grunted, visibly jealous.

Martín gritted his teeth strongly, and he punched Kaz in the face, making him fall on the floor. When Kaz glared at him, his shades were cracked, and his face was bright red.

“You asked for it, _sir_.” Martín’s nostrils were flaring in rage, chest aching when he spoke.

“You think I won’t tell Snake about your bad behavior!?” Kaz immediately got up from the ground, rubbing his cheek with a palm.

“Tell him that, and maybe he'll use me as cumdump again to punish me, _sir_.” Martín hissed, scowling at the other man.

Both men felt silent, only glaring at each other for a few minutes. Then, Martín walked to the door, and before leaving the cabin, he looked over his shoulder at Kaz, taking a deep breath.

“I’ll come here later to take the documents, sir, when I clear my head.”

Kaz didn’t say anything, just averting his eyes. Martín closed the door behind his back, and he grinned at himself, feeling the victor for a while. It felt nice to be on the top; after all, Kaz was also afraid of losing Snake’s attention.

Besides, that punch was good enough to recover his wounded pride.

The medic headed back for his office, contented and smiling. However, he knew he had to work hard to earn his Boss’ love. It would be a long and hard path.


End file.
